


Before

by T3N



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:29:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T3N/pseuds/T3N
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky can't sleep, he hasn't really been able to for a while; he can't stop thinking about the past, and everything that happened 'before'. Sometimes, he just needs Steve there by his side to make him feel alright.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emcams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emcams).



> Hey guys!  
> For a while i've been wanting to post fanfiction here but never really got around to it...but here I am!  
> This fic was requested by the awesome and amazing Emcams on tumblr; go and give her a follow if you'd like! :)  
> If anyone has any prompt recommendations for later that would be awesome!  
> Currently working on an Ereri (Eren X Levi from SNK) fic, and then a MakoHaru (Makoto X Haru from Free!) fic, so stay tuned for that!  
> Thank you so much for reading my first ever fic on here! ^_^  
> Later!

 

 

Bucky flipped over in bed again, trying to lie on his left side now. It was awkward with the metal arm, and just ended up hurting his ribs. He sighed, frustrated, and turned to lie on his right side again. Steve had his own bedroom because Bucky usually ended up sprawled across the bed somehow, and on one occasion, had hit Steve in the head with his metal arm. He said sorry, but since then Steve had tried sleeping in his own room more often. 

Bucky sighed again; it was three in the morning and he hadn’t slept for even a minute yet. He often thought about the times when Steve was still short and scrawny, and he was the one who did the protecting. Now that Steve was Captain America, things were different. The main difference being that he was ridiculously muscular and tall, but other than all of his physical differences, he seemed different emotionally. More serious, perhaps? He wasn’t really certain. Of course, now that they were dating, Bucky saw a lot more of his emotions. He had seen him through anger, sadness, despair, and thankfully, happiness as well. 

Bucky remembered Steve telling him about his visit to Peggy in the hospital, and when he broke down crying, Bucky consoled him as they sat on the floor together, hugging him and telling him everything was okay. Everything would be okay. He remembered kissing him lightly on the forehead and whispering to him “Я люблю тебя”…”I love you.”

Bucky flipped onto his back and groaned, louder than he meant to, and imagined all of the good years he and Steve could have together now that he was free; free from being the monster they had made him become.

A knock on the bedroom door startled him, and he sat up in bed, ready for anything.

“Can’t sleep?” Steve scratched his neck, yawning. He was shirtless; wearing only his very patriotic American flag boxers.

Bucky eyed him for a second “No. I’m thinking too much.”

Steve walked over to the uncoupled left side of the bed and climbed in, settling beneath the covers next to his boyfriend.

“What are you thinking about?” Steve brushed Bucky’s hair out of his eyes lovingly.

Bucky smiled for a second “Just…the past I guess. I was remembering you, and me, before all of this…before we ended up here, in the wrong time. Just…before.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean.” Steve laughed “I can’t tell you how many times i’ve jumped at the price of groceries these days.”

Bucky laughed aloud at that “You always know what to say, huh?”

Steve gave him a winning smile “I guess so.”

They sat in silence for a second before Bucky spoke again “I still can’t sleep. I feel like i’ve just had a nightmare, only I didn’t even close my eyes.”

Steve turned slightly and wrapped his arms around Bucky, drawing him into a warm embrace. He planted a kiss at the top of his head.

“You’re safe. I promise.” Steve mumbled into his hair.

Bucky tilted his head up and their lips met, gently, as if either of them would shatter.

And they might have.

The kiss was slow, but sweet. Nothing fancy, and nothing unexpected; exactly what Bucky wanted.

Steve shivered, Bucky’s cold metal arm pressing into Steve’s abs.

“Sorry…” Bucky broke the kiss apart, shaking his head.

“What? What’s wrong?” Steve held him tight.

“This-this stupid arm. I can’t do anything without seeing the damn thing…I…I can’t get rid of it, but at the same time I just wanna break it into a million pieces.” Bucky teared up a little.

Steve looked at him with consideration before lifting Bucky’s hand, and placing a kiss on the icy metal, and then doing the same with the other hand, before finally leaning forwards and planting soft kisses up Bucky’s neck, finally arriving at his lips once more.

“Bucky. You don’t know how perfect you are. There is not a single thing I would ever change about you. Never forget that. I need you, remember? Do you remember why I need you?” Steve gave him the softest of looks.

“Because we’re with each other t’ill the end of the line.” Bucky sighed, laughing.

“That’s right!” Steve tackled him with hugs and kisses, pushing him into the mattress.

They fell asleep that way. Perfectly tangled in each others arms.

 

 

 

 


End file.
